


Make It Home

by DesertVixen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Was it all a dream?





	Make It Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts).



She had dreamed that she had died, that everything she had ever known had vanished in a flash of bright light. 

She had dreamed that everyone they had brought with them had died, but that the mission had been a success. That they had transmitted the plans to the Rebel Alliance.

She had dreamed of her hand tight in Cassian’s, of holding onto him before everything vanished in that last moment before everything burned away.

So when she came back to herself after a spin in the bacta tank, Jyn had panicked – had all of it been a dream?

“The plans!” Jyn gasped as they removed the mask. “Did they get the plans?”

The med-tech’s bland reassurances hadn’t been much help. When General Dodonna came to visit her, he was finally able to convince her that her fear was unfounded, and that the plans had been instrumental to the destruction of the Death Star. (She was somewhat less amused later, when she found the plans had taken a…somewhat circuitous route back to Yavin IV.)

*** ***

Jyn was the first one out of the bacta, and she spent most of her time either sleeping or watching over the others as they floated and healed. Surviving commandos. Baze Malbus. Chirrut Imwe. Bodhi Rook. Cassian.

She found herself mourning K-2SO, strangely. He had sacrificed himself to give them more of a chance, to save them – well, to save Cassian.

The story of how they ended up not dying was a pretty interesting one, involving a U-Wing pilot who was more afraid of leaving teammates behind than they were of dying. It had been a near-run thing from what Jyn understood, but it had worked. She didn’t remember much, only dim flashes of running and confusion and pain. The only clear memory was the feeling of Cassian’s weight against her.

Clearly the Force had been with them.

*** *** 

She made it a point to be there when they took Cassian out of the bacta. Jyn could see the confusion in his eyes, and wondered if he’d been having the same dreams she had.

“The plans? The others?”

She was not surprised that the plans came first for Cassian, and was quick to reassure him about the plans. There was more she wanted to say, but General Draven came in and Jyn felt the need to escape. 

She might have been part of a successful venture, but she could sense the dislike coming off him in waves.

It wasn’t until the next evening that she saw Cassian again. He found her standing in front of Bodhi’s bacta tank, and he watched her for a moment before speaking her name. Their relationship had started on pretty rocky terms, but neither of them could have done what they did without the other. He remembered Jyn supporting him in the elevator, holding up the weight he no longer could. Now she stood with her hand on Bodhi’s tank, as if she was willing the pilot to rejoin them in the land of the living.

“Jyn.”

She turned and smiled at him. Not the let’s-go-wreck-some-Imperials-smile she’d given him on Scarif, but a warm and welcoming one. “Cassian!”

Somehow, they had made it home, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I enjoyed the chance to do a little fix-it fic, even if it didn't quite touch the "first date" idea.


End file.
